Threads of Darkness
by TheEnsaynOne
Summary: A mercenary with a dark past takes on a mission that could have farther reaching consequences than he expects, and suddenly finds himself in way over his head with a Night Elf who seems to be keeping a secret or two of her own. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Prologue REWORKED

Davyn sat alone at the only tavern situated in the dank and musty Underbelly of Dalaran. In all of his travels it had become one of his most revisited spots, and for a man that didn't enjoy staying in one place too long that was definitely a feat. Compared to the loud and rowdy inns on the surface of the floating capital of the mages, this place was practically abandoned. Some days he would be the only patron this place had, and that was one of its most attractive features to the loner. The relative isolation was second only to the drop dead gorgeous High Elf barmaid serving him.

He flashed her a devilish smile as he slipped a few gold coins across the bar as she put down another mug of ale in front of him. There was far more there than the tab that he had been racking up that night, he always tipped quite generously. The High Elf gave a small, mischievous smirk of her own and passed a small scrap of parchment to him. He glanced down and read it quickly, the right side of his scarred face twitching into the beginnings of a victory smirk when she turned around and disappeared into the back.

The smirk died slowly as he heard hoofsteps approaching him directly from behind. He reached to his belt and gripped the handle of one of the poisoned daggers he had hidden on the inside of his leather jerkin. The way the steps lined up with his blind spot was a detail he couldn't just ignore, he had learned from that kind of mistake the hard way once, and it wasn't something he was looking forward to experiencing again. He didn't release the grip he had on it until the sound shifted to the side and became accompanied by the sound of the stool next to him moving slightly. He didn't even bother to even look just yet, instead far more intent on the downing the full mug in front of him and thoughts of the company he would enjoy that night.

"Hello Davyn." The person next to him finally spoke, breaking the tense silence. This elicited a small sigh from him, just when he thought this night might actually turn out well for him something like this just had to go and happen to him. If she already knew his name, this visit was either a job, an offer for sex (rumors tended to get around about him), or a previous offer for sex that was about to come back and bite him in the ass. He wasn't interested in any of those things at that point in time, but as tempting as it was to finish his ale and go into the back to have his way with the barmaid, he would at least hear this out.

He turned his head to glance at the voice, and was unsurprised to see a Draenei woman sitting there. He had recognized the accent in the voice. It was one of the most obvious and exotic sounds in the Alliance, if not all of Azeroth itself. "And to what do I owe the pleasure of your company?" He asked gruflly, knocking back a good half of the ale down in one go while he waited for her response, and observed her closely. She was incredibly attractive, and wearing what looked like very expensive clothing, clothing that he wouldn't mind seeing underneath if truth be told. Maybe he might have to rethink his plans for that night…

"I have some work for you, something I was told would suit your particular skills quite well." She began with a small smirk, which only served to illicit an annoyed groan from the mercenary. So much for those hopes of his, and just when things could have been interesting. "We need you to find a Night Elf who has stolen some highly sensitive information from the group I represent, information that needs to be kept from public view and knowledge. The consequences would be very bad for the Alliance."

"Standard fee for that is two thousand, half now half ready and waiting when the job is done." He told her, sounding almost bored about the whole situation. The mercenary had dealt with situations like this more times than he cared to even remember. He didn't give a damn about the wellbeing of the Alliance, the end payout was the only thing he really cared about, the only reason he was even in this line of work. Though, with how professional this woman seemed, perhaps she already knew this.

"Also, once you retrieve the package we need your orders are to kill the girl and dispose of the body. He wants to ensure that she will not meddle in his affairs any more." Her voice was cold and detached, it clearly made no difference to her one way or the other, and that worried him a little.

"It's my policy not to kill women." He warned with a low growl, suddenly even less interested in this particular job if that had even been possible. Clearly this woman or the man who sent her had absolutely no idea who they were dealing with. He was quite strict in his code and the way he worked, no attachments, no strings, in and out before anything has a chance to go wrong, and no harming women or children. He had enough skeletons and ghosts in his closet that he didn't need to give them any more company.

"Well then make an example of her, and make it clear that she shouldn't make the same mistake twice. If she lives and something else happens to us because of it, this will come down on your head and you will not enjoy the consequences." Her voice had been low and threatening, but Davyn merely shrugged it off. This was far from the first time he had been threatened in such a manner and it has never had an effect on him before.

"Whatever, I'll get it done." Davyn finally accepted with a great deal of reluctance. The truth was, he needed the extra cash, every little bit helped him. Maybe he could retire out of this line of work sooner or later, live out the rest of his life on a boring farm. The thought was a little amusing to him, since he recognized just how foolish of an idea that was for a man like him.

The woman did not seem content just leaving at that though, and she continued. "See that you do, otherwise we'll reveal that little secret you've been managing to keep so well."

He glared at her with his wild yellow eyes, warning her that she was approaching a very dangerous line. He didn't kill women, but people that knew his secret stopped being people and started becoming threats. Davyn had absolutely no problem with eliminating threats. He turned back to his ale and sipped halfheartedly now, suddenly losing his desire to drink. Now this job had turned into blackmail, what was he getting himself into?

Only then did the Draenei seem satisfied enough to walk away. "The information you'll need is in a folder deposited in your vault. I'll expect to see you again when it's done." She stood up and walked away. As much as he loved to be rid of that woman, he did enjoy the moments it took to watch her walk away. Once she rounded the corner and disappeared, he turned back to his drink just as the barmaid walked back out. He almost pitied her in a way, now she was going to be the willing target of all his pent up stress, she might be bedridden for a week or so when he was done with her.

He grinned wolfishly, as if observing prey, and stood up, following her back into the spare bedroom of the inn. The mercenary was looking forward to this, having worked quite a long time to be in this situation. It was time to reap the rewards of his own hard work.

* * *

The next morning he woke up with a pounding headache and the feeling of a light body draped over his own broad and heavily muscled one. Feeling fully satisfied with himself for the first time in a while, he tried to figure out his surroundings. It would seem they hadn't even made it to the bed, or perhaps had been unable of staying on it since they were strewn across the floor in a tangle of limbs.

He managed to remove her from on top of himself without waking her up, standing up and placing her on the bed. He was considerate to the women he slept with, they deserved that much at least. He winced slightly at the scratches that intertwined all over her body, especially her back. Apparantly the stress had mounted a bit too high for him, snapping like that. He dressed himself quickly in his shrouded leather armor and walked out of the room, leaving a healing potion on the stand next to the bed for her when she woke up. Hopefully he hadn't completely dropped the ball on that one, he wouldn't mind having her again some time.

With that out of the way, he walked out of the room and traversed through the Underbelly to where the sewers let out into the open air of Crystalsong Forest. He summoned his Black Drake with a simple thought, and in mere moments she was there waiting for him. He leapt out into the open air and into the saddle he had created for her, giving their destination and allowing himself to fully relax. He could feel the intrusive thoughts of the Drake, who was more like a partner to him than some simple beast of a mount, and he dismissed them with a simple laugh. "Don't judge me." Was all he said out loud.

The Drake responded with a deep rumble of a laugh and took off towards the Borean Tundra, where he would take a boat back to Stormwind and plan his mission from there. Certainly hiring a local mage for a simple portal would have been far quicker and more efficient, but he was stubborn and preferred more material means of transportation. While he didn't know from experience, he had heard rumors that mage portals could go horribly wrong, and knowing his luck he really didn't want to push for that potential.

Without even realizing it, he found himself slipping back into the hold of unconciousness. He was absolutely exhausted, although for quite a good reason. He trusted his Drake with his life though, one of the few beings in the world to have that trust. Davyn knew she would get him to his destination safely, after all it was an incredibly short trip.


	2. Chapter 1

((A/N: So, I will admit I was a bit rushed with myself to write the prologue and get it out there. Looking back I'll probably be rewriting it and tweaking a few minor things, mostly grammar errors. I knew if I didn't get that chapter posted I was never going to post this at all, sort of self motivation. And seeing how many people have this as an alerted and favorites story, that's even greater motivation for me, so thank you all, and hello to my new readers!))

Davyn looked down on the Elven forest of Ashenvale from his perch high up in he trees. He knew that he was near where the elf he was looking for had to be. He had already found a hastily made camp that bore traces of elven occupation. The human couldn't help but wonder why she was camped so far away from an elven settlement, where she could have protection. Perhaps she was paranoid of being found by whoever it was that had hired him. Well, she didn't know it yet, but that hadn't worked out too well.

He turned in his perch as he heard loud Orcish war cries getting closer to where he was hiding. Davyn's eyes narrowed as he saw them crashing through the bushes chasing after a Night Elf woman. He paused for a moment, looking at her, and seeing that she was running directly towards the camp he had found. He knew that it had to be the woman that he was looking for. He growled and dropped from his perch to a lower branch and balanced himself there, drawing his two poisoned daggers from their sheathes. He waited for the Night Elf to pass directly under him before he leapt out from the tree and landed directly on one of the four orcs that were pursuing her and slipped his right dagger in-between the brute's ribs to pierce his heart and brought his left hand across, the dagger cleanly slicing his throat open. The orc died with a reflexive gurgle, but it had already been dead before it knew what happened.

He rolled backwards and stood up, turning around to face the orc that had turned around to face him as the last one continued to chase after the Night Elf. He drew one of the smaller knives from his belt and whipped it end over end at the orc, who deflected it with its shield and roared defiantly at him. Davyn pulled his daggers from the orc's corpse on the ground and turned to face the living one. "Alright then big guy. Let's see what you've got." He muttered under his breath, taking a defensive stance.

The orc circled around him, carefully planning its first attack, which was a rare feat for its race. Davyn carefully watched him and rolled out of the way as it suddenly charged at him. He stabbed out with his knife as he rolled and caught the orc in the weak point of its armor in its side just below its armpit. It howled in fury and whipped its arm, shield first to catch him. He sidestepped and weaved out of the way as it let loose what would have been a devastating whirlwind of blows.

The orc was starting to feel the effects of the poison that was just beginning to course through its system, weakening him. Its body started to feel heavy and its movements got sluggish. Davyn sprinted forward and jumped up, kicking the orc in its forehead and sending it sprawling backwards before it could do anything. He pounced on it and slit his throat before turning around to sprint off in the direction of the last orc and his target.

Davyn made his way through the thick brush of the forest and entered the clearing of the camp where he saw the last orc being violently ripped to shreds by a massive bear, with the Night Elf nowhere to be found. He skidded to a halt and took a defensive stance as the gutted orc dropped to the ground dead, and the bear turned to face him.

The bear seemed to pause for a moment and then slowly shifted into the Night Elf woman he had been looking for. He grimaced, 'Great, a druid… This could be a problem.'

"Thank you for your assistance human." She started, in strained common.

Davyn looked her over and replied in Darnassian, "You are most welcome." He then looked at her side and saw that she was bleeding heavily from her side. He looked in her eyes and saw that she was suddenly very tired, and looked like she was drained of mana and unable to heal herself. The wound must have been deep, or poisoned. He only hoped it wasn't both. "Can I look at your side? I'm a herbalist and a medic."

The Night Elf looked at him carefully and then nodded. She seemed to be a little surprised that he could speak Darnassian, it was not an easy tongue, especially not by humans. She also realized if she tried to heal herself she'd probably only make it worse in the condition that she was in. "We should go to my camp. It's safer there. It's just up ahead."

Davyn nodded and then walked forward, picking her up carefully and walking to the camp. There was no way he was just going to let her walk, she had looked unsteady simply standing. It only took two minutes of walking to get to the camp. He looked at a spread out bed roll under the shade of a tree, and he set her down carefully on it. He started to undo the bindings of her leather chest piece, and she was far too wounded to protest. He found the wound easily, and he had been right, it was deep in her side and the Night Elf had been lucky that it hadn't hit anything vital. He checked her over for any smaller wounds but there was just the one. He reached into one of the bags that was securely attached to his belt and pulled out a clear vial full of a pinkish liquid. He pulled the cork and put it to the Night Elf's lips. "Drink." He told her, and she did.

Her eyes fluttered to stay open but she quickly fell asleep, pulled into unconsciousness by the potion that he had given her. It simply made it easier for him to treat her wound when she was asleep. The potion also had a mixture of healing herbs in it to replace the blood she had lost. He quickly set himself to work. He pulled out another vial full of a clear liquid, a roll of embersilk bandages, and a needle and thread. He didn't know much magic, and what he did know was certainly not for healing purposes, so the wound was going to have to be fixed the old fashioned way.

He cut off a section of the embersilk bandage and then poured some of the white liquid onto it, carefully washing the wound. It would have been highly painful if she was awake, and screams of pain both broke his concentration and risked them being found, but he had to disinfect the wound somehow. He then poured some of the potion that she had been drinking directly onto the wound, which brutally began to regenerate flesh and repair itself. It didn't close all the way, and there was still a noticeable gap of flesh, but that was going to have to be fixed by some sort of magic, there was only so much herbalism could do. For that time, he threaded the thread into the needle and began to sew the flesh together. He finished that rather quickly, and then he wrapped her side with the clean roll of bandages just to be sure. He checked his work and then cleaned up the blood.

Davyn looked around to find the unconscious Night Elf's bags and found them hidden high up in the tree she was under. He leapt up and grabbed the closest solid branch and lifted himself up, grabbing the bag and searching through it. He found the information he was looking for, a letter that was sealed with wax emblazoned with a twisting dragon. He put the bag back carefully and then opened the letter, reading it and growling angrily. He suddenly realized who he had been hired by, and why he had been hired.

This changed things.


	3. Chapter 2

((A/N: Hey, it's me again! Pushing out another chapter... I really need to work on making these just a bit longer, maybe 2 or 3 thousand words per. The next chapter will definitely be a longer one for sure, but it won't be out till next week probably so I apologize ahead of time. For now, I give you the next chapter!

And I would thank all my readers so far, seeing that email notification of a review is really my motivation to keep on writing. And seeing the number of hits this story already has from just 2 chapters so far is amazing to me.))

Davyn looked around, his sharp yellow eyes piercing the thick fog of night that permeated the forest. It was something he had grown accustomed to in his homeland, or what had been left of it before he left anyways. He turned to see the Night Elf twisting and turning in her sleep, clearly unsettled in some sort of dream, but there was nothing he could do about it.

He whipped around as he heard snapping branches and drew his knives, watching as a figure started to appear from the shadows. He relaxed as he saw who it was. "Good, you've made it." It was a Worgen woman, and a priest at that. He had been hoping that she would be able to help the injured elf where he couldn't.

The Worgen scoffed, "You doubted I would come?" She was tall, and in a strange way very pretty for a giant anthropomorphic wolf. She walked over to where the Night Elf lay, kneeling down and placing a clawed hand gently on her shoulder to steady her. She seemed to concentrate for a moment before turning to look at Davyn, clearly surprised about something. Whatever it was though, she remained silent as she turned back to her patient and carefully sliced open the bandage that was wrapped tightly around the Night Elf's light purple skin. She looked over the wound and nodded, quietly muttering things that Davyn couldn't fully understand or even hear.

"You did well to find me." She finally said. "Even your potions can't cure a curse." Her hands glowed silver, light infused energy and she pressed them against the wound. A vile looking black substance oozed from the wound and the Night Elf began to writhe under the touch, moaning in pain even through her unconscious state. "Vial." She ordered of Davyn.

Davyn nodded and drew an empty vial from his pack which was now propped against a tree in the campsite from its hiding place in his tree perch. He handed it to her and she carefully gathered a sample of the pulsing ooze in the vial. "I'll need to study this, I haven't seen anything quite like this before. And you said orcs were the ones that inflicted the wound?" She paused for a moment and then said, "No orc could have cursed the wound like it is, I've only ever seen something like this in Northrend. This is a nasty piece of dragon magic."

Davyn's eyes narrowed, he had been right. At the very least he knew that his suspicions had been correct, but he still had to decide exactly what he was going to do with that knowledge. Either way, the job he had been hired to do was easily void, not that it had been a legally binding job anyways, he was a mercenary, not a damned diplomat.

The Worgen then stood up, the wound being completely healed up and the physical manifestation of the curse contained. She turned to him and then sighed. "Why do you stay as a human? One would think you're ashamed of what you really are." She chuckled softly.

Davyn shook his head and commented, "And only a fool would truly believe the Alliance has fully accepted us, Kelselyn. Welcome us, sure they've done that. Given us a temporary home, sure the leaders of the Alliance are gracious hosts. But we're monsters to them, I've tried it your way, it ended up not working out too well as you can recall."

Kelselyn sighed and said, "Okay, a few drunk idiots who decided to pick a fight can't let you judge the whole of the Alliance." She paused at his look, clearly uninterested in her attempted justification of the situation, and then with a resigned eye roll asked, "Well at least around your own blood could you be yourself? It's really irritating sometimes."

Davyn rolled his eyes and hunched over violently, arching his back as fur sprouted from his skin and his mouth elongated into a snout with fangs, claws taking the place of his fingers and his feet arching and turning into paws. "As you wish, sister." He growled, his voice deep and just a bit terrifying, even by Worgen standards. He was gigantic by their standards as well, massive muscles rippling under his pitch black fur that rustled gently in the wind.

"This explains… a little bit…" A soft voice said behind them. He whipped around and saw the Night Elf slowly waking up, her eyes only slightly open, and her voice was weak from pain and being tired, but she was seeing him for what he really was all the same. "I thought… I felt something strange about you."

Davyn threw his hands up in the air out of frustration. "You see what you did, Kel? Great…" His voice was angry. "I'll be back." He said, before dropping to all fours and taking off into the forest, disappearing in the blink of an eye as he melded to the shadows easily between his night colored fur and his training and skill as a rogue.

Kelselyn groaned, before turning to the Night Elf, who was struggling to sit up and prop herself against the tree. "Sorry, he does that sometimes. I think he forgets that what we are is nothing to be ashamed of. It's a curse yes, but it defines our people." She shook her head and said, "Well, you're all healed now, so you should be okay." She spoke in fluent Darnassian just like Davyn.

"Thank you." She replied. "I'm Alliyana." She introduced herself, a bit uneasy around the Worgen. She was not scared of them as a people, she had been one of the Night Elves as an emissary of the Cenarian Circle to welcome them into Darnassus, and she found herself quickly in the company of a few Worgen druids. How exactly they had managed to channel nature as humans had been perplexing at first, but she came to accept it and not question it. What she was worried about was this one in particular, something about her seemed off, almost like her first impression of Davyn, but intensified.

Kelselyn nodded, "Well, you've already heard my name, and I'm sure my brother introduced himself." She looked around and commented, "My brother was lucky to have found me when he did, but I have to ask, why aren't you at the settlement? My brother hasn't really told me anything about what's going on, but whatever it is seemed urgent."

Alliyana nodded, "I'm on my way to Darnassus to deliver a message. I stopped to camp for the night before I was attacked by orcs. It was unlucky, and the skies aren't safe for me, neither is a settlement. I've got some sensitive information that more than a few groups of people want to keep out of public view. I can't say much more than that, I apologize."

Kelselyn nodded, "Well, when Davyn gets back we can get a move on as soon as you're ready."

Alliyana looked at her for a moment, seeming to be deep in thought, before asking, "What's his story? I mean, even his presence seems different than most others. It's darker, his mind is cloudy and unclear."

Kelselyn drew in a breath, "It's not something for me to tell you. That needs to come from him. I will say one thing though," She said, her voice taking a warning tone, "It's not something to learn about lightly. He did some things that can never be forgiven, and he…" She broke off, shaking her head.

Alliyana nodded, understanding. It was a sensitive subject, and she didn't want to seem like she was prying, especially since it was a man that she truly knew nothing about. She stood up and walked over to her pack, searching through it and pulling out a leather chest piece. She pulled it on and laced it up so her torso was covered. She stretched out experimentally to see that her wound was indeed completely healed up, and it wasn't sore at all. She turned to look for Kelselyn but she was no longer in the clearing with her. She was left standing alone, a bit perplexed.


	4. Chapter 3

((Quick pre A/N A/N: I would like to sincerely apologize to those who have this as an alert, I realize you probably have 3 emails saying that this chapter is now up... I had some technical difficulties with the computer I am working with that I'm trying to get resolved, and some of the transitions and PoV switch markers didn't show up for some reason.

A/N: So, I'm writing this after seeing Tron: Legacy, which was an amazing movie for the record, if you have a chance to see it: see it! Reason I'm saying this is because I tend to write way better after I see a movie in theaters, its a really strange trait, not that I'm complaining. The second reason I'm saying it is because I'm going to start (possibly) working on a Tron FF, and I should have a prologue out for it in the not too distant future, so keep an eye out for that!

Also, be warned before you go too far into this chapter; this marks a massive change in the story, and a chapter full of flashbacks and in-depth character development! I've gotten quite a few messages from people saying how much they love Davyn as a character… Well, let's learn a little bit about his past before we get too many people saying that, why don't we? That being said; this chapter is definitely where this story earns its M rating, fair warning.))

Davyn stalked through the woods just outside of his target, he was looking for something, something very important. He had to kill, and a haze of red blood lust was clouding his vision. He found what he was looking for, two humans inside their house. He started to feel something deep in his gut that seemed to be pulling him magnetically towards the house and its occupants. This wasn't just his hunger and bloodlust, it was something far greater.

He dropped to all fours and his lips pulled back over his fangs, salivating at the thought of sating his hunger again. He charged forward, his paws pounding the earth as quickly as he could as he bounded forward, crashing through the stained glass of the window so he could get into the house. He stood up to his massive height and roared at the humans. The woman screamed in fear and ran out of the house in fear, trying to get away as fast as possible. The man grabbed the gun that had been laying at his side and whipped around to get a shot at the beast that had invaded his home in hopes of bringing it down. Davyn swiped the weapon out of the human's hand with one hand and slashed his claws down his chest with his right. Blood sprayed from the deep gouges before Davyn sank his teeth into the human's neck and ripped out his throat. He howled in delight before sprinting out of the house and chasing after the woman.

She hadn't been able to get far, two legs were nothing compared to four, and he was designed for perfect speed and power. He quickly caught up and pounced on the woman's back, bringing her down to the ground and silencing the scream that was beginning in her throat with his claws. He stood up and looked at his work with satisfaction. His bloodlust was beginning to be sated, but he still hungered for more, and once again he felt a pull in his chest to return to the house. He snarled and ran back to the house, ducking down to fit through the door frame that clearly wasn't designed for anything other than human sized people. He looked at the pool of blood that was spilling around the man he had killed. He knelt down and saw that something looking oddly familiar about him, the haze left his mind just long enough for him to think, before his mind snapped back into predator mode as he heard a whimpering sob coming from under the bed.

He reached under the bed and grabbed hold of a leg and pulled it out from under the bed. He put his clawed foot on the person's chest. She looked to be in her teens, and once again something was oddly familiar about her, those eyes that were wet with tears, her long black hair pulled back into a ponytail with strands that fell in front of her eyes. He growled and took his clawed foot off of her and knelt down to look at her. She was shivering in fear, and silently sobbing desperately. Something in his mind was screaming at him to kill her but for some reason, he didn't feel the need to listen. He dragged a claw softly across her cheek and looked into her eyes, and then she looked into his. "Brother…" She whispered softly, fear gripping her as she recognized the look in his grey eyes. "Brother, what happened?"

He snarled angrily and sank his teeth into her neck forcing a scream from the girl, but his mind was fighting back now. It was begging him not to, that he didn't want to kill her. Davyn was furious with himself as he resisted the urge to tear out her throat, instead releasing his jaw's grip of her neck and stepping back, leaving her convulsing and bleeding as she started to feel the change sweeping over her, and she began her painful transformation into a Worgen.

"Sister…" He spoke, his voice low, before turning around and leaping out of the broken glass, sprinting away into the forests of Gilneas.

* * *

Davyn walked through the back alleys of Stormwind, looking for the back alley bar he had gotten a note to meet someone at. The note hadn't even said who, just that someone was looking for him and he was supposed to meet them there. He had been careful at first, thinking about wether of not to even care about the note. But in the end his curiosity won out.

He ducked down to fit through the doorway and stepped inside the small inn. Luckily, the roof was higher up than just the doorway, so he was able to stand up straight. Of course, he quickly found out that that hadn't been the smartest idea. He suddenly found almost all eyes fixed on him, some with fear, others with mixtures of disgust and anger. He looked at a hooded figure sitting at a table secluded from the rest of the patrons in the very back of the inn. The figure seemed to lock eyes with him, although he couldn't tell since the person's face was shadowed and hidden by the hood, but then the figure gestured at him to come over. It took him less than a full moment to realize that that was who he was there for.

He steeled himself and walked to the back and stood by the table a moment before the figure motioned for him to sit down. It was going to be a difficult thing to do, considering his size compared to the size of the chair that was there, but he managed to. It was a bit uncomfortable, but he made do since he figured he wouldn't be there for too long anyways.

There was a long period of silence, before the figure reached up and pulled the hood off of her head. "Hello Davyn." She said calmly, "Long time no see."

Davyn looked at her in confusion, before recognizing her face, and then his eyes shot down to her exposed neck and found a brutal looking bite mark there, before the realization dawned over him. He growled, "Long time indeed." He wasn't sure how he was supposed to react, how could you face a long lost sibling knowing that she knew that he had killed both her and his own family.

"Yeah." She breathed. "Last time I saw you was just after you killed mom and dad." Her voice wasn't harsh or angry, merely passive, as if still waiting for some sort of a reaction.

"Yeah, well…" Davyn growled, "Back then there were a lot of people getting killed. Especially by young, uncontrollable Worgen."

Kelselyn looked at him and let out a small growl of her own, not that it was anything compared to his deep, rumbling, fear inducing one. "Yeah, well, I'm sure we both experienced what that was like first hand."

"Then you must know I wasn't myself when that happened." Davyn retorted, it wasn't a plea or him asking for forgiveness, it was a statement of fact.

"I do… But it is kind of hard to forget watching your parents get slaughtered before your eyes." She pointed out, a small tear forming in her eyes.

To that, Davyn was silent for a few moments. "Why did you ask me to come here?" He questioned roughly, "How did you even know where I would be?"

"After the whole Gilneas incident, I found out you were working as a mercenary, doing what jobs you could. I learned a bit about what you did in Northrend, and some of the work you did locally as well." She paused and then shook her head, "I asked around a bit before I found where to send the note." She looked at him and then said, "Well, as for why I wanted to find you, I just wanted to see you with my own eyes, and let you know that I'll be gone for a while again. I'm going to be spending some time in Kalimdor, working with the Night Elves in Darnassus, working with our own people as well."

"Our own people?" Davyn challenged simply.

She didn't answer with words. Instead she rubbed the vicious bite mark that was still on her neck self consciously. The wound still ached, and would continue to as long as she lived, Davyn knew that because his bite mark still did.

"Well, I've got some things going on in Dalaran, a few meetings and job opportunities." Davyn shrugged and said, "If I'm ever in the area I'll stop by, but I'm not too sure." He stood up and then started to walk away before turning around to look at her, "It was good to see you again, alive." He said, before walking out.

Moments after he walked out, a few of the drunk humans that had been eavesdropping on their conversation stood up and stumbled out after him, finding him as he walked through a back alley. "Hey! Monster!" The larger of the four humans shouted out, drawing a knife from his belt as Davyn turned around to face them with a growl. "Your kind shouldn't be here." He warned him, his voice heavily slurred. "I've gotta do my duty…" He said with a laugh, "We gotta put the dog down…"

The three that had followed out after the human walked forward carefully, drawing weapons of their own. Davyn growled and took a defensive stance, "You don't want to do this." He warned them, "This won't turn out well for you."

All four of the humans laughed, before the closest one for him rushed forward with a knife and stabbed it into his side. Davyn snarled and grabbed him by his throat and threw him into the lead human and they both crumpled to the ground. He pulled the knife from his side, the blade covered in his blood. He looked at the next closest that was starting to be hesitant and lunged forward, driving the knife into his stomach. That human dropped to his knees and fell forward with a gurgle.

He looked at the last one that was trying to run away but he sprinted forward and grabbed him, snapping his neck and dropping the body to the ground. He walked to the two humans that were incapacitated and on the ground, groaning in pain. He knelt down and slashed both their throats open. "Yes… I am a monster." He growled softly, "But you're the ones that made me this way." There had been no witnesses, no one to see what he had done or to pin him to the crime, so he slinked off into the bustling main streets of Stormwind and made his way to the docks, heading to the boat that would take him back to Northrend.

* * *

Kelselyn made her way through the forests of Ashenvale to chase after Davyn in an attempt to calm him down. She didn't have to worry about the Night Elf, since she seemed to be able to move around on her own, and she wouldn't be gone for too long. They had to head out back to Darnassus soon, if what was going on was as urgent as they were making it out to be. "Davyn!" She called out, "We need to talk! Come out!" She didn't have to wait long before his night black fur came out from the shadows of the trees.

"Every time." He growled angrily. "Every time someone finds out what I really am things turn out bad, and people die." His eyes looked angry and wild. "Now I've got to protect this girl from myself, and Deathwing's followers! She knows what I am now, this could have gone smoothly, but now she knows the monster I am."

Kelselyn sighed in frustration, "What you are doesn't make you a monster, its what you've done, and she doesn't know that. She doesn't have to either." She pointed out, "All we need to do is bring her to Darnassus and not tell her anything she doesn't need to know and we won't have any problems." She growled.

Davyn looked at her and started to think. "We've got to move fast though, its only a matter of time before they find us, the sooner we leave the better." He turned and looked in the direction of the camp, "Wait, did you leave her alone?"

Kelselyn nodded, "She was changing when I left. I had to find you to make sure you were okay."

He growled and started to take off towards the camp to make sure that she was okay. "If she's gone, so help me…" He growled as he left Kelselyn behind in the forest. He burst into the camp to find that she was nowhere in the camp. "Damnit!" He snarled. He dropped to all fours and sniffed, trying to find her scent. He took off in the direction that it was carrying, it was still a strong scent, so she can't have vanished too long ago. He wasn't picking up any other scents either, so it was clear she must have ran away on her own. He had been right, the Night Elf must have been running from him.

Davyn stood up onto his back two legs and tasted the air again, trying to find Alliyana's scent that had for some reason just died off in the small hollow he had found himself in. There was a pond to the right, and a trail to the left that led out onto the main pathway that led through Ashenvale. He growled and searched the area, and it wasn't too long before he found her clothes tossed into the low branches of a nearby tree on the path to the pond. 'Of course,' He thought in annoyance, 'She has to pick now of all times.' He forced himself to calm down though, she wasn't able to feel safe leaving without them, so she had to wait. He launched himself up into the tree, scrambling up into the higher branches. He tried convincing himself that he was only looking out for her safety, while something in his gut pulled at him and reminded him that he wasn't fooling anyone.

He perched on a branch overlooking the pond and looked down at the Night Elf bathing almost neck deep in the pond. He kept to the shade cast by the tree in the pale glow of the moon, making sure he wouldn't be found. He found himself leaning forward, his eyes taking in every detail of her dripping wet body almost hungrily. He balanced himself on the branch so he wouldn't fall forward, but he was losing concentration, she was absolutely entrancing. Her skin was perfect and unmarred by any scars or marks except for her tattoos, and even those were intriguing in their own way. He knew for a fact that the tattoos and patterns that adorned her skin were not normal by Kaldorei standards. Where most Night Elf women had patterns closely tied to nature, entangled roots and leafy intersections, hers could only be described as more violent in nature. They were bright red opposed to the usual color, and the way the patterns clashed and intersected were deliberate and not at all elegant as most Night Elf's tattoos were.

Underneath the tattoos though, her skin was tight to her body and muscles, which could easily be recognized as immortal perfection. She had a sort of body that could easily render jealousy in even the most self confident of women. It wasn't even an attempted sort of beauty, one that took effort, since she felt secure in the fact that no one was looking she had no reason to even try such a thing; not that she would have had to in the first place. She leaned forward and let her hair fall over her face and soak in the water.

Davyn couldn't tear his eyes from being focused on her, her movements were effortlessly graceful even when they didn't need to be. His claws dug into the branch he was perched on, leaving deep gouges in the wood as he focused in on her. She turned to face the tree was in and looked up to see him perched there. He almost panicked, but forced himself to remain calm, there was no possible way that she could see him, he was too well trained of a rogue, and he hadn't made any noise or indication of his presence there. Her eyes narrowed and she held an arm out, beckoning him silently to come out of his hiding place.

The Worgen, without even thinking, found himself dropping from his perch down to the ground, standing at the edge of the pond as she walked out to stand in front of him. She was very short compared to him, standing eye level with his broad, furry chest. Davyn was about to say something until Alliyana shook her head to stop him, she reached forward and ran a hand down his chest, her hand lightly tracing the rippling muscles under his fur, all the way down to his abs. She walked closer and pressed her body up against his, backing him up until his back was up against the tree.

Davyn growled a warning to her as he started to feel his self control start to slip away from him. She seemingly ignored the warning and looked up at him, staring into his eyes. That's where he snapped, looking into her eyes that had an almost innocent flame of desire burning in them. He grabbed her hips and reversed their situation, pinning her up against the tree roughly.

Alliyana gasped as she felt rough bark dig into her back suddenly, but it wasn't in pain, just shock. Her eyes bored into his and saw something wild just beneath the surface that was almost begging to be released. She whimpered in desire as he traced his claws lightly down her body till he rested them on her hips. Her body tensed as she felt his hand tracing across to her heated core.

Davyn's mind was a complete wreck at that point, his humanity was fighting for control with the animal inside him that was starting to surface in a haze of blind desire. He snarled angrily and forced himself to back off, releasing his hold on her and taking a few steps back. Alliyana let out a noise that could only be interpreted as frustration. The Worgen, barely holding onto his self control at that moment shook his head, and vanished before her eyes, melding into the shadows and taking off, leaving her once again standing alone, confused.

Davyn was sprinting through the forest at full speed to get back to the camp, he had to put as much distance between him and Alliyana as fast as possible. His clawed feet pounded against the soft dirt as branches whipped and stung at his face. He cleared the final tree line and emerged at the camp, but he soon found himself stalking back and forth furiously. He snarled and lashed out at the tree, his claws causing deep gouges in the wood. He found himself lashing out at the tree even more, till the side was completely bare of any bark and covered in deep, criss crossing patterns of claw marks.

Kelselyn emerged, her eyes full of panic as she saw him, since the last time that she had seen him like that was when he had been feral. She grabbed him by the shoulders and threw him to the ground, pouncing on top of him and pinning him to the ground to stop him before he could hurt himself. "Get ahold of yourself!" She growled into his ear, "This isn't who you are, calm down and come back to us."

Davyn growled and forced his way out of the pin easily, considering he was over twice his sister's size, and exponentially stronger than her. He whipped around to see her and raised his claws to prepare to strike her down, not recognizing her as who she really was. Out of nowhere, Davyn found himself flying through the air and his back connecting hard with a tree. He crumpled to the ground, but not for long because he was right back on his feet and furious.

"I thought Worgen were supposed to be in control of themselves." Alliyana asked out loud to Kelselyn as she emerged from the forest in her leather armor.

Kelselyn got up and shook her head, while not taking her attention off of her brother. "His method of self control isn't as permanent as mine was."

Alliyana found herself in shock, before turning to glare at Kelselyn. "You mean he's still taking the potion? That wasn't meant to be a permanent solution!" She sounded a bit angry, "The Scythe of Elune…" She cut off mid sentence as Davyn lunged at her. She channeled her energy and thick roots burst up from the earth and wrapped themselves around his legs to keep him from moving anymore. The crazed Worgen snarled and tried to rip his legs out of the roots but they didn't work. He thrashed in fury against the bonds.

"He's going to hurt himself like that." Kelselyn snarled. She tried to cast a calming spell on him, channeling the light through her palms in his direction, but the light met a thick cloud of blind rage that it couldn't permeate. "There's nothing I can do about it." She realized, suddenly finding herself helpless in the situation.

Alliyana narrowed her eyes and more roots crept up from the dirt, this time wrapping around his arms and torso and dragging him backwards and slamming him into the ground, constricting around him so he couldn't move, but not so much that he couldn't breathe. His eyes looked wild as he howled in frustration. He couldn't get his arms free to claw at the entangling roots that refused to let go of him, so he had no way out.

The Night Elf relaxed, before she found herself up against the tree with a very angry female Worgen in front of her. "What did you do to him?" Kelselyn growled, "He couldn't have gotten like this by himself, something had to have set him off."

Alliyana looked defiantly in her eyes, "I did nothing." She lied, "He found me bathing and he got like that."

"What. Did. You. Do?" She snarled again, reaching up and gripping her throat, threatening to squeeze. Her hand glowed in light energy as she silenced the druid's magic so she couldn't do anything to stop her.

"I might have tried seducing him." She said for lack of a better term for what had happened between them.

"Stupid woman!" She growled, "You want to tempt a Worgen's self control like that? We're already volatile enough and he hasn't even been fully cured! Do you have a death wish?"

Alliyana fell silent, she didn't know what to say to that. Honestly she hadn't been exactly sure what she was thinking, some sort of haze had fallen over her when she realized she was being watched at the pond. It was something that had never happened before, she had always been in full control of herself, except during certain parts of her Druid training.

Kelselyn forced herself to calm down before she did something that they were all going to regret. "Well we can't leave yet, not until Davyn is in control of himself." She looked for his bag in the camp and found it. She walked over to it and knelt down, rifling through it quickly, clearly looking for something. She pulled out a vial full of some sort of greenish liquid and walked over to Davyn. She pulled the cork out of it and pried his jaw open. She forced the vial into his mouth and poured it into his mouth and clamped his jaw shut, forcing him to have no choice but to swallow it.

She stood up and looked down at the restrained Worgen. "And now we wait… the potion will take some time to kick in, given the state he is in right now. And we're going to need more potion, but that will be difficult, given the fact less than a handful of Gilneans know how to make it, and there's only one that stays in Darnassus."

Alliyana nodded, "For what it's worth, I'm sorry." She said, and it honestly pained her to realize that she had caused both him and his sister some sort of pain when all they had been trying to do was help her.

Kelselyn shook her head, "No need to apologize, just be ready to leave in the morning."

She nodded, looking for her bedroll and walking over to it. "What about you?" She asked Kelselyn, since she didn't have any equipment with her, given the fact that neither of them had expected the situation to happen like it did.

"Don't worry about me, I've got some things to take care of still." She said, "Get some sleep."

The Night Elf nodded, curling up and letting sleep crash down over her as she watched the now sleeping Davyn constricted by the roots on the ground.

((A/N: Wow... When I had said I expected this chapter to be long, I hadn't quite been expecting it would turn out this long... But anyways, I think I might have jumped the gun a bit with the last chapter, it didn't get as good of feedback as the others have. I just hope I can slowly start to bring people back to this story. Anyways, I see that a lot of people have this as a favorite or alert, so I have to ask, if you get the time, please leave a review! You fans and your feedback are really my motivation to keep going! Even if it's just a quick 'Keep up the good work!" It means a lot to me as a writer!))


	5. Chapter 4

((Well, here's the next chapter, getting out a lot later than I had originally anticipated… As I relaxed after finishing this chapter the first time, I actually fell backwards in it and hit my head against the hard tiling so hard I started to bleed, and I decided to take that as a sign that it wasn't quite done right, since I'm sort of superstitious like that. Hehe. So I did it again, and this version I'm much happier with, so I'll take that as a sign it's done right! ANYWAYS!

I'd like to thank all of those who took my request seriously, seeing all those review emails was pretty awesome. I'd also like to thank Stormglory personally in a public fashion for pointing something out that I hadn't even realized myself. This chapter will hopefully rectify the issue that he pointed out, although probably not in the way expected!

MATURE CONTENT AHEAD! (And I really do mean it this time!)

Enjoy!))

Kelselyn watched the sleeping Night Elf with some interest. The sun had only just started to rise, signifying the start of a new day, one that would hopefully end on a far better note than the last, but it was too early to tell. She looked the Night Elf over; slightly curious about what had happened the day before, there was something that she was obviously missing, a crucial piece of information that would make understanding the situation much easier. Why hadn't Davyn had his way with her or killed her when he had lost control because of her... Wild Worgen meant just that; Davyn shouldn't have been in control of himself... For all intents and purposes, she shouldn't even still be alive. She didn't understand...

She turned to look at Davyn, who was starting to wake up, grumbling and trying to arch his back to stretch out. He opened his eyes and blinked through the initial glare of sunlight and looked down at himself, finding himself bound to the ground by roots. He looked around wildly trying to find out where he was, fearing the worst. He found his sister and breathed a small sigh of relief that was short lived. "What happened?" He asked her, he knew that there was a very small list of reasons he would be held captive like this, and it was one in particular that he was fearing.

Alliyana looked at him and flicked her wrist, the thick roots that had held him in place since the night before releasing their grip on him and slithering back into the ground. "You lost it..." She said simply.

Davyn snarled, turning to see Alliyana sleeping contently, curled up in a little ball on her matt, almost like a kitten, and the fact that she was a druid and that was a physical possibility added a little bit of humor to the situation. "Did I hurt her?" He asked, sounding worried, which was almost a laughable concept given the fact that his voice was enough to send weaker willed humans scurrying away, his presence dwarfing that of even a Draenei, and here he was showing concern for some Night Elf woman he barely knew.

"Does it matter?" Kelselyn asked him, sounding almost accusing. "She's just a job right? As long as she's alive enough to deliver the message, why do you care? After all, you were sent here to kill her in the first place…." She measured his reaction, but he remained surprisingly calm.

"It doesn't…" He growled, "And I made it clear that I wasn't going to kill her when I took the job. If I hadn't been tricked like I was by that damn Draenei I wouldn't even be here still. The message needs to get delivered; I'm just here to make sure it happens now."

Kelselyn narrowed her eyes, "Are you sure that's it?" She asked, "You don't think maybe…"

"Why would I?" He snarled back, "There's nothing more than how it looks, she means nothing special to me." His room left little room for an argument, it was clear he didn't want his intentions to be second guessed.

"Alright then…" She replied, her voice short and clipped, it was clear that she was annoyed and had been expecting a better response. "Well, I guess we'd better get moving soon, I'll go get us some food." She had noticed that their food supplies were nonexistent, and they would have to fill up since they would make the trip to Darnassus without stopping, they didn't have time to waste anymore. She turned around and disappeared into the woods.

Davyn growled in annoyance before turning to look at Alliyana, "You can quit pretending now…" He said out loud, "We need to talk…"

Alliyana was deathly still, careful to regulate her breathing. He had found her out, which was what she had been afraid of. She had heard everything… And she was scared now. "Is it true?" She asked in a small voice, "You were supposed to kill me…"

"But I didn't." He said, "I don't kill women… I made that mistake before, and I swore I'd never do it again." He paused and then sighed, "I know what you're thinking, so just ask it now."

"Did you mean what you said?" She asked, "I'm just a job to you?" Alliyana was a little nervous of how he was going to answer, but she couldn't help but start to doubt herself. She didn't even know him, although she did feel some strange sort of attraction to him, deep in herself. She couldn't even deny it, it was something that she had known would happen, just not in the way it did and certainly not to the person it did. The feral part of her, the part of her that was unleashed and trained by her Druid trainer, needed a mate. It was a little ironic that it seemed that her mate was a Worgen, about as feral as anything in the Alliance got.

Davyn shook his head, "I don't know." He admitted. "I don't generally let myself get too involved, especially with women. It never turns out well, and I don't want you to be another person that I hurt…" The truth was, he knew perfectly well what was going on with her, he had recognized it in her eyes right before he had lost the last shred of his self-control.

She stood up, walking towards him until she stood directly in front of him. "You can't hurt me." She whispered softly. "And I won't be afraid of you. You don't have it in yourself to hurt me, or you would have done it at the pond."

Davyn growled, "Are you really going to try this again? Tempting me like this, I can't promise you won't get injured." Despite his words, he found his claws twitching, almost begging to start roaming over her soft skin again. He forced down the urge to see what she would say, but looking into her eyes, he quickly found his answer. He forced her backwards into a tree and pressed himself against her while her fingers flew over the lacing of her leather bodice in hope of undoing it as quickly as possible. Davyn reached down and slid her tight clinging leather pants down with some difficulty, but not enough to deter him from his task. She now stood, for the second time in a very short period, naked and at his mercy. She worked on his chest piece and threw it off to the side before her hands traced down to his pants. He shook his head and grinned, "Not just yet." He murmured softly into her ear, eliciting a groan of frustration, but she tried anyways. He reached down with one hand and grabbed her hands, forcing them over her head and pinning her to the tree with them, forcing his leg forward between hers to hold her in place.

He traced his free hand down her sides delicately once again, although this time he grabbed her breast gently, feeling it as it filled his hand. She suppressed a soft moan, she knew exactly what he was trying to do and she refused to play his little game. Alliyana felt a growing desire coming from between her legs, and she found herself grinding her hips against his leg to try and remove the tension she felt, slowly building inside herself. He angled his leg so it kept her hips still and she groaned. He leaned forward and whispered into her ear, "You need to be patient," He nipped at her neck eliciting a surprised gasp from the helpless Night Elf.

He let go of her breast and reached down to her most sensitive area. He could feel that she was already wet, although not as much as he would have liked, simply because he didn't want to hurt her when the time came. He moved his own leg out of the way and began to rub her folds gently as he leaned over her and took her right nipple carefully into his mouth, swirling his tongue over it and grazing his teeth on it. His other hand still had firm grip of her wrists so she couldn't do anything to help herself, he was the one that was taking care of that.

Alliyana moaned softly, this was almost like torture to her; blissful, mind numbing torture. As he slipped a claw inside her, she felt only a little bit of discomfort, considering it wasn't exactly soft flesh, but she found herself quickly growing accustomed to it and he slipped another one in, slowly pumping the two claws in and out of her wet core. She rolled her hips against his hand desperately, finally getting what she needed, and one step closer to what she desired. She threw her head back bit her own tongue hard enough to draw blood as he rubbed her clit with his thumb claw and at the same time sinking his teeth into her neck. She held back the burning desire for release coursing through her, as lust controlled as she was she couldn't let him win.

"Scream for me." He growled into her flesh. And so she did, screaming out loud and releasing her pent up emotions as he hips rocked back and forth, her inner walls clenching at his claws hard enough to almost make it hurt as she came, riding his fingers desperately to bring her orgasm to its fullest.

He relaxed his jaws from her neck, pulling back and seeing that she was now bleeding from her neck. He resisted the urge to lick up the blood, the animal side of him inciting a desire to taste it. He pulled back and looked at her, her eyes now observing him, her eyes having an almost predatory hungering edge to them now. Davyn chuckled under his breath, "Sorry, but it looks like that's as far as we're getting for now." He told her softly.

She wanted to protest, and was about to start to say something, but not even a full moment later Kelselyn emerged from the bushes with a rustle, dragging behind a dead deer. "I've got food!" She announced happily, before turning to look around for them, and unfortunately finding them. She dropped the deer and threw her hands up in the air, "Seriously?" She asked angrily.

Davyn looked at her and smirked, while Alliyana suddenly felt very exposed. She covered her chest with one arm, not that that did much of anything to cover her, but it gave her some sliver of belief of her own decency. She rushed over to her discarded clothes and pulled them on hastily while Davyn's sister was glaring daggers at him, while he smirked, clearly not at all phased by her anger. "Like you didn't know it would happen…" He challenged her.

She snorted and turned to their soon-to-be meal, starting a small campfire and gestured from Davyn to the deer. He nodded and walked over to it, kneeling down and slicing into the deer's flesh with his razor sharp claws and starting to skin it, being careful not to damage the hide at all, since he was a skilled leatherworker. He didn't need to focus much on the task at hand; he had skinned so many dead beasts before that it had become almost like a second nature to him, motions without any sort of thinking required.

Alliyana finished lacing up her leather armor and then walked over to Davyn and knelt down beside him, watching him as he worked. Being a Night Elf, she couldn't help but be a little repulsed by the, in her people's mostly shared opinion, unnecessary slaughter of an animal. However, being a Druid she understood the balance of nature and she could understand and respect it on a personal level. "You've been doing stuff like this for a while haven't you?" She asked him.

Davyn nodded, speaking as he finished removing the deer's skin and then sliced open its stomach. He reached in and severed the internal organs from their set place in its body, doing what needed to be done to prepare it for cooking. "Yeah, it's something I learned quick being out on my own. I learned a bit from my parents in Gilneas before they died, but I didn't need it practically speaking." He said.

"Oh, I'm sorry…" She said, "I know a lot of terrible things happened to your people, but it must hurt personally… I'm sorry for your loss."

Davyn growled, "I don't need sympathy." It was a warning; about as gentle as he got in such matters, he didn't need anyone feeling sorry for him, it was his own fault anyways. "What do you know about Gilneas anyways?" He asked her, sounding a bit curious as the deer was then completely gutted, the grass underneath its carcass stained heavily with its own blood. Kelselyn looked at him and nodded, dragging the deer away a safe distance and starting to work on cutting it up into portions to begin cooking it.

Alliyana smiled, "I accompanied the Sentinels as an emissary of the Cenarion Circle, since many of your people displayed aptitude with the teachings of Cenarius." She paused and then said, "I was there when the Forsaken deployed the plague, and I can't help but imagine that didn't go over too well with the rest of the Horde after the slaughter at the Wrath Gate."

Davyn's throat rumbled once again, "If I ever see the banshee queen again I will rip out her throat myself." His eyes narrowed and he looked angry, almost as he had before.

"You won't be alone in that." She muttered darkly, sharing his hatred for the leader of the Forsaken. "But I helped with the evacuation of your people, and in setting up plans for a siege to reclaim your people's city."

Davyn laughed, "I pity those that believe that Gilneas could be our home again. We can't return there without remembering the slaughter of our people and the destruction and chaos that ran through the streets."

Alliyana shook her head, "Your people need hope, and everyone does. It's what can keep us going when there's no end to the horrors in sight. If your people don't have a shared, common goal there will be issues that can't be resolved with mere politics."

He grinned and then asked, "You're very optimistic aren't you?"

"Well, I guess you could say that…" She said with a small smile of her own.

"And how exactly did you get involved with Deathwing?" He asked her, trying to figure out what had gotten her into the situation she was in at that point.

Alliyana chuckled and said, "Well, I was approached by an SI:7 agent, they needed someone to go undercover into the whole issue with Twilight's Hammer, so I got in with that. I spent some time undercover for them in a few places here in Kalimdor, then I was tasked to deliver the message you already know about…" She looked at him and then said, "It's kind of strange though, they must know that you double crossed them, so why haven't they sent anyone else yet?"

Davyn contemplated that, and then commented, "I've been thinking the same thing… Maybe they had too much faith in their backup plan of the orcs. That curse had been pretty powerful; they probably assumed that got the job done."

"Now you're being an optimist." She pointed out with a small grin, "I've been in deep with these people, and they leave nothing to chance. They're probably waiting for exactly the right moment, but now that I have two bodyguards they're being a bit more careful."

"Bodyguards?" Kelselyn interrupted with a small huff, "That implies we're getting compensated for this."

"So says my sister, who does so much work just for the good feeling she gets from it." Davyn countered, a twinge of bitterness behind his voice, "Leave that sort of talk for the actual mercenary here." He dragged his bloody claws through the grass to try and wipe some of the blood that caked them off. He laid back, settling in as Kelselyn started to set the strips of meat to start cooking on the fire. He found himself staring up at the sky, and suddenly felt an arm draped over him as Alliyana laid back as well, curling up against his body, and running a hand through his chest fur delicately, her fingers tracing up and down almost lovingly if he hadn't known any better.

"If you expect my foot to start thumping you'll be disappointed." He muttered contently.

She smiled at him and kissed his muzzle, a bit awkward considering he didn't really have a mouth, but the gesture had been obvious and that's all that mattered. "Is this the part where I lick you?" He asked, sounding amused.

"Only if you don't mind your sister watching." She retorted; her eyebrows raised suggestively, licking her lips in mock anticipation.

Although he couldn't see her, he certainly heard Kelselyn as she let out an annoyed groan, "Kill me now…" She thought out loud, "You almost killed her and now you two are all cuddly? How does that work?"

Davyn and Alliyana both chuckled and began to relax as they listened to the meat sizzle, marking the closeness of their meal before they would prepare to leave and head to Darnassus. But at that moment, laying there in the comfortable grass, the Worgen couldn't help but hope that it would be a while before that happened, having a beautiful woman curled up against him, content with just letting the time slip away. Although, as content as he was, he couldn't help but not be able to shake the thought that he was being watched.


	6. Chapter 5

Davyn and Alliyana walked down the road that led straight through to the boat that would take them on their way to Darnassus. They had just crossed over the border between Ashenvale to Darkshore, passing by the naga infested ruins of the Zoram Strand. Kelselyn was following behind them and off to the side, hidden in the shadows cast by the forest where she hopefully wouldn't be seen. Davyn had insisted before they abandoned their campsite near the Barrens border that he was at her side at all times just in case something went irreparably wrong. Since they had left, the feeling that he was being watched had gotten severely stronger, and that had set him on edge. His movements had turned from smooth and predatory to sharp and alerted. Alliyana had been trying since they started their trek to calm him down; it hadn't worked out at all.

Kelselyn had been convinced that they probably wouldn't be attacked until they got on the boat, but Davyn never allowed himself to relax when he thought he was being followed, his gut was rarely if ever wrong. Suddenly, he saw a flash of dark brown through the dense bushes and drew his daggers, gripping them tightly and snarling at the shadow as a challenge, taunting it to face him in the open. Without warning, they were surrounded by four Tauren druids, three in their bear form and one in its cat form, their horns and strange color patterns giving away what they really were with ease. Kelselyn came charging out of her position hidden from the trees, muttering words in a language that Davyn couldn't understand as she sent a blast of shadowy energy at one of the bears an instant before they rushed at them. Davyn grabbed the one that had leapt at him, jaws trying to snap at him, by its wide open maw. He grunted and wrenched his arms up and down, snapping its jaw wide open and digging a foot into its stomach, dragging his claws down and ripping open its stomach and kicking it away. It howled in raw pain and dropped to the ground, severely wounded, and with its jaw broken, unable to speak the words to heal its own wounds.

Alliyana had shifted into her own cat form, launching herself at the Cat-Tauren and fiercely starting to battle with it, locking limbs with it and snapping her jaws forward in an attempt to end the battle before it could begin. Her opponent was quite a bit bigger than her, and the muscles under his pelt were much bigger, like cords of thick Titansteel. The fight devolved quickly from planned strikes and strategy to a flurry of claws and fur as they wrestled for dominance, a battle that she quickly found herself losing, until the Tauren managed to pin her down and moved in for the killing blow. Her back legs surged up and her claws dug into his soft underbelly, forcing a yowl from his jaws as she sent him flying off of her. She growled and lunged at him to continue their battle.

Kelselyn being the least combat experienced of them all was having trouble with her battle, flinging shadow spells at her opponent, cursing in an ancient language known only by Warlocks and Shadow Priests who sought to amplify their own spells with darkness. But, since they caused no physical wounds; it was difficult to stop the lumbering advance of the massive Dire Bear Tauren, until she screamed in a challenging rage at it and her hands swirled with visible shadows that danced around them as she shot repeated bolts of raw physical shadow at him, catching the bear in its head to send it reeling back, another catching it in one of its front legs, dropping it to the ground, and another catching in its underbelly. It was dead before the second bolt had even hit. She sat there panting and confused at what she had just done…

Davyn on the other hand seemed to be enjoying his challenge far more than the others as he faced the bear that had become enraged by the first one he had killed. His movements were soft and swift, delicately whirling in and out of the Druid's feral reach. "Too slow." He growled in a mocking tone as his opponent roared in frustration. He slashed out and cut the hamstrings of the bear's back legs and climbed onto its back, reaching under it with one hand and stabbing into its heart while the other sliced the bear's throat open, killing it in a gurgle of spilled blood.

Alliyana was starting to gain the upper hand in her fight, landing a few blows, till the larger cat landed a swipe across her face, drawing blood and its claws only barely missed her eyes, but the blood from the shallow cuts was starting to blur her vision, trying to fight through the stinging pain in a flurry of blind swipes but the Tauren was smarter than that. It bowled her over and was about to slice open her belly when Davyn sprinted forward and collided into its side, wrenching it off of her and dragging the surprised cat to the ground, stabbing into its fur over and over as blood started to pour from the Tauren druid's wounds. It snarled and kicked him off of him, raking his claws down across his leather clad chest, ripping through the armor and into his skin, eliciting a roar from the Worgen as Davyn forgot all about his daggers and ripped his claws through the Druid, spilling blood like it was water to him, inflicting wound upon wound before grabbing hold of the cat's head and yanking it around, snapping it.

He stood up, covered in a mixture of his own blood that was pouring from the gouges in his chest and the blood of his enemies. His chest heaved in excitement and his eyes were gleaming in a rush of an adrenaline fueled high from the fight, before turning to check on Alliyana, who had padded up to his side and watched as the four dead Druids turned back into their Tauren forms. He knelt down and looked at her, blood now caked into her fur and the cuts appearing to be deeper than he had originally thought. Her eyes were narrowed in pain but she said nothing about herself, only pawing at his own wounds, which were much worse than hers. "You need to be healed." She said softly.

"It's not that big of a deal." He said, "I've had worse." That didn't stop his breath from coming in ragged and for her to be able to actually see into the cut and the flesh that had been torn.

"Don't be stubborn," She hissed, her voice a mixture of soft caring and stern worry. Kelselyn walked over at that point, her hands glowing in white as she set to heal their wounds as much as she could. Davyn gritted his teeth and seethed in pain as the flesh stretched to reconnect itself, the feeling was burning and horribly painful, but he had been through it enough times, and he was almost sadistic enough to joke about how it tickled.

Kelselyn then looked at Alliyana and did the same, although the wounds didn't heal all the way, although that was a common enough occurrence. "There will be a scar…" She observed, "I'm not the best at healing… So I can't do much to stop that."

Alliyana nodded gratefully and thanked her before Davyn observed the nearest Tauren corpse. "They're Twilight's Hammer alright. I was right, we were being followed, and they haven't given up just yet." He looked up the path and commented, "We'd better pick up the pace, the sooner we get to the boat the better." Alliyana nodded and Kelselyn disappeared back into the shadows cast by the trees. They continued their walk down the path, and it was noticeably more tense than it had been before, each one of them were on edge, eyes narrowed and wary for any others that might be waiting to ambush them, just waiting for an opportunity to strike.

As they walked along, Davyn couldn't help but notice that Alliyana was still in her cat form, he looked down at her and she seemed to realize that because she looked up and locked eyes with him. He observed her for a few moments, looking her over and seeing the sleek muscles underneath and rippling pelt, with eyes that were deep with emotion and a snout that could almost be described as a permanent smile. As weird as it felt, he found himself slightly attracted to her in that form, having a sort of feral beauty to it. She shifted back into her Night Elf form midstride and leaned in, kissing him in happiness and then shifted back, all in two blinks of an eye. He found himself a bit caught off guard, but then he couldn't help but smirk a bit. "Cheeky little elf." He commented out loud.

She walked a bit faster at that point, slapping his leg with her tail in amusement. He growled and dropped to all fours as she turned to face him. "Is that a challenge?" Alliyana asked him, leaning on her front paws and taking up a mock fighting stance, her tail swaying back and forth as she watched his movements carefully.

Davyn growled and playfully lunged forward, tackling her as she let out a mock blow to his face with her claws sheathed. She pushed him off of her and took her position on top and they continued to wrestle like this, slowly making their way off the pain path into the cover of trees so they wouldn't be seen by Kelselyn, who was probably groaning in aggravation at that point. She untangled herself from him and leapt back, letting him get back onto his feet before she lunged again, tackling him and taking her Night Elf form in a split second as she straddled his lap. He reached up and gripped her hips, forcing her back and taking his self-decided rightful position on top of her and settled between her legs with a slight smirk. She pushed her hips up against him, catching him just right as to make him groan in desire, and she started to roll her hips against that spot, egging him on.

"Ugh, you can't even wait till we're not in danger?" He growled.

"What if I said no?" She challenged, leaning up to land a quick kiss before pulling back and smirking.

"Then I'd find myself very tempted to take you right here and now." He growled in a retort.

"And that's supposed to help me wait till we get to Darnassus" She asked in amusement, "Sort of defeats the purpose…"

Davyn chuckled and forced himself up off the ground, leaving her lying there till he offered her his hand, which she took and hauled herself up with, but laced her arms around his neck with some difficulty considering that he completely towered over her, but wrapped her legs around his waist, causing Davyn to groan, "You're really trying to make me lose control aren't you?" He protested.

"Only because it's hot to see you like this…" She retorted happily before pushing off him and standing on her own, "After you…" She gestured back towards the path. He rolled his eyes and emerged back on the path with her following right behind him, as they continued to walk down, getting closer to their target destination. Their pace had sped up considerably, each of them knowing what the other had in store for them once they got Darnassus and finished their duties, and both of them were hardly patient enough in that regard to merely wait and find out.

The rest of their trip to the Elf settlement that had taken the place of the now destroyed Auberdine had gone by relatively quickly, and without any further interruption. However, Davyn couldn't help but be a little worried with that fact. Clearly something big was coming up, some plan that the Black Dragonflight had prepared to make sure that the letter they were delivering didn't make it. But he couldn't focus much on that with the alluring Night Elf next to him distracting him from his thoughts and concentration.

They walked out onto the dock and boarded the vessel that was preparing to depart for Darnassus, paying their tolls and descending to the passenger's quarters, where Kelselyn demanded that she get her own room, as far away from theirs as possible. Luckily, they were apparently the only passengers, which was certainly a relaxing break for them. As the sun began to set, the boat departed to Darnassus. The trip would not take very long at all, but it was easier and perhaps a bit safer for them to travel by boat together instead of individually on hippogryphs or their own mounts.

He had been on the top deck while Alliyana was busy doing something in the room that they were going to share. Kelselyn had decided to get some rest, however brief it was going to be, so for the moment, he was alone, standing there looking up at the sky as the blowing wind rustled through his fur. As soon as he got some spare time while he was in Darnassus, he decided that he was going to fashion some better armor for himself, and he had decided that he was going to make it much harder to take off than the armor he was wearing at that point, plus his current leather chest piece was ripped to shreds by the Tauren that he had fought, so it needed to be quite a bit thicker…

Davyn was distracted from his thoughts by Alliyana, who had come up from the lower deck and walked over to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist as she rested her hand against his arm. They stood there in silence, looking out at the sea, the shadow of the port already well within view. "I need to be alone when I deliver the message." She told him, breaking the peace he had been enjoying. "Outsiders aren't really welcome in the Moonglade outside of special occasions, so I'll be gone for a day…"

Davyn growled, "Are you sure it is safe for you to be alone?" He asked her.

"I did just fine on my own before you came along." She retorted, not altogether unkindly, although her voice did have a bit of an edge to it that certainly wasn't there before. "I'll be safe with the other druids."

"Yes. Because druids are certainly outside the influence of Deathwing." Davyn growled, "Just ask the four Tauren we had to butcher back there, they were perfectly normal."

She hissed in annoyance and backed away from him, "What is your issue?" She asked him angrily.

"I could ask you the same damn question!" Davyn shot right back at her, "Ever since we started being around the other elves you shut down, as soon as we were even within eyeshot of them you started being cold to me. What is wrong?"

"It's not something I can really talk about." She said, forcing her voice to return to its normal, even tone.

"Well, then find a way to, because if you're going to be distant the entire time we're in Darnassus I've got other business I can attend to."

Alliyana looked furious for a moment, but then she visibly calmed down after a few moments. "My parents…" She broke off, not sure of how to say it. "They're not exactly big fans of Worgen, they thought that the curse couldn't be lifted, and even if it was that you are still monsters."

"That's something I deal with on a daily basis." He snarled, "It won't be anything new to me, and why is what your parents think about me important? It's not like they even know who I am." As she remained silent, he sighed and changed back into his human form, shrinking in size and his fur turning back into normal skin. "Is this better?" He asked, an edge of anger to his voice.

She turned to him and rolled her eyes, leaning in and locking her lips with his, properly for the first time. She closed her eyes and held back a smirk as his dominant side showed up once again, pulling her against him and from there the kiss began to get heated. She pulled back and smiled, "Much better."

"You're avoiding the question, trying to seduce me…" Davyn pointed out.

"Yeah, and?" She asked in response, her hands tracing his jaw line lightly, it felt so different from before since he wasn't covered in fur and almost twice her size. Instead, they were almost eye level, although he still managed to pull a little height on her.

"I like it." He said with a laugh.

"I thought you would." She replied. "Anyways, as long as we don't stay in Darnassus too long we don't need to worry about anything. And could you go back to normal please? This feels so weird."

Davyn growled, "You just can't make up your mind, can you?" He asked, before shifting back into his true form, growing in height and bulk, and fur sprouting from his skin, and then he was in the form that Alliyana had grown to love. "Happy now?" He asked sarcastically.

"Hmm, I suppose. Something still seems weird though…" She said, her voice clearly suggesting something that Davyn quickly picked up on.

"Probably because this is the longest we've been around each other with our clothes on." He replied, equally sarcastic.

"Hmm, I suppose we'll have to fix that soon." Alliyana said, lacing her hands in his chest fur.

Davyn smirked, but in the back of his mind he couldn't help but think, 'She's hiding something from me. Something big… Something that tells me this isn't over yet…' He looked out from the ship and saw the dock of Ruth'Eran quickly approaching. Whatever it was, he was going to find out soon, one way or the other.


	7. Chapter 6

((A/N: I felt bad for leaving you, my fans, hanging for over a week without hearing from me, so today is a double update day!))

Davyn grabbed Kelselyn's shoulder as she tried to leave the boat and follow after Alliyana as she ran up the path and disappeared through the portal under the roots of the great tree that led into the Night Elf capital of Darnassus. "What is going on with you?" He growled softly, trying not to be overheard by anyone. "I'm sick of having secrets kept from me, what aren't you telling me?"

"I have no idea what you mean." Kelselyn said, trying her best to sound innocent. It still didn't work nearly as well as she thought, an occurrence that had begun while they were still merely regular humans. "I'm not hiding anything from you."

"So help me Kelselyn if you do anything stupid…" Davyn began to threaten, his voice low.

"You'll what? Kill your own sister?" She asked him angrily, "Because we both know that worked so damn well the first time you tried it!" She wrenched her arm out of his grasp and stormed up the path and also disappeared into the portal, leaving Davyn behind, his anger quickly boiling under his skin, begging to be let out. He forced it back, not wanting a repeat of what had happened not too long before that. He followed the dirt path and was the last of their group to enter the beautiful city of Darnassus. However, he wasn't there to sightsee, he had far too much that he had to take care of.

He wasted no time in crossing the bridge to the central part of the city, and then made his way to the Howling Oak. The moment he entered, a few heads turned to look at him and recognized him instantly. "Look who's back…" One of them growled under his breath, turning conspiratorially back to a group that had suddenly turned their backs to him.

Davyn ignored them, he could really care less. He walked up to a scrawny human slaving over a large wooden table with all sorts of alchemical instruments and tools spread over it, with vials containing various colored liquids, all of which were probably unstable knowing him. "Hey Doc." He growled, announcing his presence to the otherwise distracted man.

Doc turned around and looked him over, "Well then! Long time no see!" He said, sounding excited. He was a skinny man, bordering on the edge of sickly. He was about average height, with shaggy and matted ginger hair covering his left eye which was missing, but that didn't stop him from being energetic, and very talkative. "I'd been worried you wouldn't come back! Thought you might've gone feral again!" He laughed and went back to work while still focusing on Davyn.

"Believe me, the thought has crossed my mind." Davyn muttered, "Would make things much simpler." He paused and then rolled his eyes, dismissing the thought, "Anyways, I need some more of the potion, I'm all out."

"Naturally! What other reason would you be talking to me, eh?" He chuckled, and then waved him away, "I'll have another batch ready in a couple of hours, same place as usual?" Doc asked him.

"Of course." Davyn growled, "I'll meet you there." Without waiting for a further reply, he walked off and disappeared from the Howling Oak, walking to the inn of the Craftsman's Terrace. It wasn't a rather busy place, and most of its patrons were Worgen or visitors from the other races, since Night Elves didn't particularly find too much pleasure in drinking. He sat down at the bar and ordered a mug of Dwarven Ale. He didn't have much that he needed to worry about at that point, just relaxing until Alliyana was done with her part of the mission. Till then, he was going to do what he always did, and that was drink. And when he was done drinking, he would probably drink some more. He brought the large mug up to his snout and took a drink, tasting it first before tilting his head back and draining over half of the mug in one go.

He sat alone, no one bothered to come up and bug him, probably because one or two of the other patrons recognized him and warned anyone brave or stupid enough to do it otherwise. He was perfectly fine with that, he much preferred drinking in solitude. It made him feel way more pathetic, and he was a horrible enough person to be okay with that. He ordered a few more mugs which he had downed quickly, and then looked outside, judging the relative time by the sky, and realizing it was almost time to meet up with Doc and get his supply of potion restocked. Before he left though, he walked up to a Worgen sitting down a ways from him and dropped a pouch full of gold coins on the table in front of him. "You know what to do." He growled before he walked out of the inn and found himself wandering down the path until he found the place he was looking for.

Davyn slipped in between two buildings and walked out away from the main part of the city, into the outskirts and the trees that surrounded it. This was the place he usually met Doc, and where he sometimes met his less than legal contacts. He walked to a particular tree that was missing some bark from what appeared to be claw marks, ones that he had inflicted himself to mark the spot. As he got closer to the tree, he smelled blood, and instantly knew that something was wrong. He rushed forward and drew one of his daggers just in case and found something he hadn't been expecting, a body face down in the dirt. He dropped to his knees and rolled the limp body over and found that it was Doc.

"God damn it!" He roared in fury. He checked for a pulse, but there was none, and he found the cause of death. Blood seeped from a deep wound in his chest; he had been stabbed in his heart. He searched the surrounding area frantically, but he couldn't find anything. He wasn't even sure he knew what he was looking for, but he returned to Doc's body and searched him, finding a note in Doc's pocket.

'Time is running out. He's dead, and the woman is next. There is nothing you can do. After that I'll be coming for your humanity.'

He threw his head back and howled in agony. It would only be a few hours before he was fighting to keep his own humanity intact when the dose of potion he was still running on wore off, it would not be pretty. He didn't know anyone else who could make the potion like Doc did, the only way that worked for him. "Are you here!" Davyn snarled out loud, "I'll track you down! I swear I'll kill you!" He slipped his dagger back into its sheath and sprinted back to the city, dropping to all fours and running as fast as he possibly could to the Cenarion Enclave and stopping dead in his tracks as two Sentinels barred his path. "I need passage to the Moonglade. There's been a threat on one of my friend's lives. I need to see her."

The sentinels shook their heads, "We can't let you do that. Just tell us who is in trouble and we'll look into it."

Davyn growled and whipped around, sprinting away, slowly finding himself losing his mind with worry. He had to find her, as soon as possible before it was too late. Dealing with political issues and public safety and such were only going to delay him. He sprinted into the inn where he was supposed to meet Alliyana after she was done. He could only hope that she was there. He ran inside and looked around wildly, and as much as he didn't want to admit it, he was terrified. He couldn't lose Alliyana, she was too important to him.

Suddenly, a scream came from out back of the inn and he pushed his way through the crowd to run around the outside of the inn and to the back where a Night Elf woman he didn't know was panicking. "She's dead!" The woman screamed, "She's been murdered!"

Davyn stopped dead in his tracks and time slowed down. He looked at the body, and his worst fears had been realized. It was Alliyana, lying on the ground in a pool of her own blood. He whipped around and looked at the growing crowd frantically, "Someone get a fucking druid!" He roared. He dropped to his knees and picked her up, checking for a pulse. "Come on… You're not dead, you can't be…" He looked back and saw briefly saw a flash of fur he recognized weaving its way through the crowd and calmly walking away from the mayhem and disappearing before he could see who it really was.

He turned his attention back to Alliyana and shook her desperately, she wasn't breathing at all. "Damnit!" He growled, "Someone do something!" A Night Elf druid pushed his way through the group and looked her over, inspecting her wounds. His hands began to glow green and the bleeding began to slow, the wounds closing up slowly. But her heart was unresponsive and she still wasn't breathing. "Come on…" Davyn choked out. "You can't!"

The Night Elf looked up at the clearly almost insane Worgen and sighed, "I'll have to bring her back to the other Druids. We'll see what we can do, but there's only so much we can do when a heart has completely stopped. This will have to go straight to the Archdruid."

Davyn glared at him, "You'll do whatever you have to!" He snarled in warning. "I can't lose her…" He broke down. "No…" He was left there, kneeling in the grass as the Druid picked her up carefully and started to carry her back to the Cenarion Enclave. He had to face the reality of what had just happened… He had failed, he hadn't been there in time to save Alliyana, and now she was dead. He stood up and looked at the crowd that was quickly dispersing from him, some were following the Druid, and others simply getting away as fast as possible. There were a few that stayed behind though, looking at him either in pity or some sort of suspicion. He felt all their eyes boring into him, all but burning holes in his fur, and he felt a haze of red start to cloud his vision.

He stood up and took off with some grim purpose, dropping to all fours after a short distance and emerging at the Howling Oak. He walked in and found who he was looking for, his sister Kelselyn. "Kelselyn, something's happened…" He started, not sure where to begin.

Kelselyn turned to look at him in surprise, "What is it?" She asked him.

"I… This needs to be private…" Davyn insisted, he didn't want anyone else overhearing him.

Kelselyn nodded, "Alright, I've got a room at the inn, we can go there." Without waiting, she took off in the direction of the inn, ascending the stairs and finding her room, stepping in and letting her brother in as well. She looked at him and could easily tell that something was wrong. "What happened?" She asked him.

Davyn's eyes looked haunted as he paced in the room. "I can't… I just can't believe…"

"Can't believe what?" Kelselyn asked starting to be a little unnerved by his behavior.

Davyn whipped around and grabbed Kelselyn by her throat, slamming her against the wall viciously. "I can't believe my sister would betray me like this." He snarled, his bared teeth mere centimeters from her throat.

"What could you possibly mean by that?" She asked, sounding amused, as if it were a game.

"I'll kill you…" He snarled, "You'll die, now, for what you did."

"Ahh… So she is dead. I was worried my assassin wouldn't have gotten the job done right. I had to check on it myself of course. Probably a mistake on my part." She laughed, before finding herself dragged off the wall and slammed back into it with almost bone crushing force.

Davyn drew his dagger, and pulled it back, preparing to kill her once and for all. "Why?" He couldn't help but ask. "Why did you do it?"

Kelselyn smirked, "It seemed fair. You ripped my life away from me when you turned me. I figure I might as well take away what little life you have now."

"You bitch!" He snarled, lunging forward with his dagger, looking to sink it into her flesh and end her life right there. Before he got a chance, he felt a sharp pain in his back and stumbled backwards, dropping his dagger reflexively. He reached an arm around his back but his claws only grazed the hilt of a dagger, unable to get a grip on it. Instantly he started to feel the poison that it must have been coated with start to take effect. He felt a burning pain radiating from the location of the dagger radiating through his entire body, and his energy quickly started to drain. Kelselyn stood over him as he dropped to the ground, coughing up blood.

"Too easy." She growled, "Pitiful almost. Not as bad as the Night Elf though, she dropped before she even had a chance."

Davyn reached out to find an anchor to pull himself up with but he found none as Kelselyn kicked his clawed hand away. "I'll see you in hell." She growled as she walked out of the room, closing and locking the door behind her, leaving darkness to creep over him, and for unconsciousness to come and claim his body. A final wave of unexpected calm washed over him as he realized that he was going to be with her again, and he almost could feel her hands on his shoulders, whispering something into his ear that he couldn't quite understand. He finally let go of his hold on life, and found himself drifting away.


	8. Chapter 7

Alliyana's eyes fluttered open slowly, trying at first to ignore the blaring light that was pounding down on her eyes insisting that she wake up. She had been comfortable at first, which was strange because something in her mind was slowly turning, insisting that she wasn't safe. She couldn't remember why, she was about to enter the inn, but then she just fell unconscious. At the same time, she felt a dull pain throbbing in her chest that she couldn't exactly explain. She forced herself to sit up and looked around trying to figure out where she was.

"Relax…" A voice growled, and she couldn't help but fight through the pain to sit up and try to open her eyes, she knew the source of the voice, or at least she thought that she did. "You shouldn't be moving yet." The voice insisted and she felt claws on her shoulder force her back.

"Davyn…" She breathed out. "The message, it's safe. We're done," She coughed out a weak laugh. "Now we don't have to worry anymore…"

The Worgen was silent for what seemed like an eternity, "I'm not Davyn." He said, "I'm a friend of his, and there's something you need to know." He sounded uncertain of how to put it at first. This was not something to be told lightly, then again he wasn't much of a person for dancing around words, so he had decided to just say it. "He's dead…"

Alliyana laughed and clearly thought that whoever this was is just joking. There was no way Davyn could be dead, and she knew that. He was probably waiting for her at the inn like they had planned, chuckling at some sort of sick practical joke that he was playing. "Seriously now, where is he?" She asked weakly.

"His sister murdered him." The Worgen spoke, his tone softer this time. "There was only one of you that would make it out alive, he came to me and told me that it had to be you."

"What are you talking about?" Alliyana hissed, starting to get tired of this little game.

"I was hired by Kelselyn to kill you." The unknown Worgen growled. "Davyn got to me first, he paid me a lot of money to make it only look like you were dead. But he had to make it look like he had no part in this, so he could find her himself. If she killed him, then she would have no reason to hold onto what was happening, and then you would be safe."

"No!" Alliyana screamed, forcing herself to sit up in the bed despite the stinging pain in her side. "He can't be dead; if he's dead then I'm going to kill him!" She said hysterically, it was clear that the pain was clouding her mind and she couldn't think straight.

"I'm sorry… I recovered the body. The blade was poisoned so there wasn't much that could be done by the time I got him to a healer." The Worgen sighed. "His sister has already left the city; there are no traces of her left. We aren't sure what's going to happen."

"Who is 'we'?" She asked simply, there wasn't much else for her to say at that point. She forced her eyes open and looked at the Worgen, and indeed he looked a lot like Davyn when she wasn't concentrating which explained why she had mistaken him at first.

"A few people loyal to Davyn." He said with a wolfish grin. "We all share something in common, so when we found each other we thought it was a smart thing to do. Ferals have to stick together after all." He barked out a laugh. "Not much to do now, my job is done and so is yours. You're not going to need to worry about his sister anymore. That's why he did this."

Alliyana was brought back to the memory of Davyn, "I can't believe it, and he's really gone?" She asked the Worgen one last time, as if she was hoping in a last ditch effort to make him confess that this was just a sick joke. She knew it wasn't though, and that was confirmed by a simple nod. She went from sitting straight and alert at the edge of the bed to slumping down in defeat, unable to force herself to sit straight. "I… I need some air." She announced, before standing up and opening the door of the room and walking downstairs into the inn, completely oblivious to her surroundings.

The Worgen watched after her and shook his head as she walked out the door. "Damn that was painful. I hope he was right about all this." He growled to himself. He looked up as he heard footsteps and looked up to see Kelselyn standing in the door way. "Shit!" He snarled and reached for his sword, but she was too quick, snapping off a quick curse that immobilized him.

"My brother is an idiot." She laughed, "I can't believe he expected me to fall for this. So pathetic, this was the first thing I thought of." She rolled her eyes and strode forward, "But I can't kill you yet." She murmured to herself, "You still have your uses, as does the girl." She paced the room while the feral Worgen was writhing in pain soundlessly on the floor. "The Twilight's Hammer won't be happy that the message has been delivered, this was paramount to their plans. I guess I'll have to take matters into my own hands." She then snapped her attention to her victim and then rolled her eyes, "Never mind, I can do this on my own." And with that, the scheming Worgen shot off a bolt of physical shadow that broke his neck straight backwards. "Seeing as how well you served me before." She growled under her breath angrily. "Never make the same mistake twice." She thought out loud, before stepping over his body and walked back out the door.

Alliyana was running across the ground of Darnassus to the Howling Oak, her feet pounding the ground as fast as they could go. She burst between the roots of the hollowed out tree and looked around frantically. Her eyes scanned the scattered Worgen refuges and the Night Elves that were continuing to aide them. She locked onto one in particular, and strode over to him, as if she knew him. "What do you know about Davyn?" She asked him sharply.

"Quite a bit," The Worgen growled. He was smaller in comparison to what Davyn is like to her. 'Was like.' She had to correct herself in sorrow. He was much less impressive, and his voice wasn't nearly as threating as he must have thought it was, although maybe that was because she was only comparing it to Davyn's voice. "What do YOU know about Davyn?" He asked in a challenge.

"Quite a bit." She retorted. "Cut the bullshit I know you're a feral, and I know you take the potion, which means you know Davyn enough to have a business relationship with."

"Ahh, so you DO know quite a bit." He barked out a laugh. "That's quite interesting. That must mean you're the little elf he was trying to save from his big bad wolfy sister. Looks like it worked." He observed obviously.

"Looks like it did." Alliyana agreed. "Now if you know about his sister, you must know what I'm looking for."

"Yeah, her head on a bloody pike." He growled, "I'd like that too, considering how close of friends we were. Problem is, we've got no clue where she went. We followed a trail out of Darnassus but we lost it, it just vanished. Haven't been able to pick up anything since."

"Well that's a problem, but I've got a solution." Alliyana said, a wicked gleam in her eyes.

* * *

Davyn groaned as his eyes opened, being greeted by only the dim flicker of a candle in a windowless room. "Did the plan work?" He growled out loud, knowing that someone was sitting in the shadows, observing him.

"Of course it did, did you think that I was incompetent?" The voice asked softly, with a twinge of mock pain. "I'm almost insulted, but there was a complication, however minor it might be now, it might turn into a problem."

"And what is that?" Davyn asked, sitting up in the hard bed, putting his clawed feet in the ground and stretching out his legs. He expected it to be some sort of a joke, the tone of the woman's voice suggested sarcasm, but he couldn't be quite sure until she told him.

"You're reverting back to your uncontrolled feral state. It hasn't happened yet, you still have a few hours until the potion wears off, but something happened while you were dead… We're not sure what, but your body rejected the antidote that we have. And with our main supplier dead, we only have the original formula, the one that won't work with our built up resistances now."

"So in other words, we're screwed?" Davyn growled, taking this news surprisingly well.

"Yeah, we're screwed." The woman agreed.

((A/N: So, I'm not dead… Surprisingly… But here is the next chapter of the story. It is comparatively short but I haven't written in what feels like such a long time that I'm going to need to get back into the swing of things. As usual, since you've read this far, please review, it is my motivation to keep coming back from the dead to write another chapter! Also, if you haven't already, check out my other story that should be expecting an update in the coming week.))


	9. Important Note! Rework in Progress!

Well, if anyone is even still subbed to this story, or has any interest in it, this is definitely the note for you!

I'm back, after quite a long haitus, and looking to dive right back into writing. My first order of business if a complete rework of this story, which is why I chose to post this here. There really isn't much to say besides this, and this chapter will be deleted just as soon as I finish my rework and actually move forward with the story. So keep your eyes out, and I promise you won't be disappointed!


End file.
